Artificial reality is a form of reality that has been adjusted in some manner prior presentation to a user. Artificial reality may include, e.g., virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), mixed reality (MR), hybrid reality, or some combination and/or derivatives thereof. Artificial-reality content may include completely generated content or generated content combined with captured content (e.g., real-world photographs). In particular embodiments, the user may interact with a virtual object in a manner that is similar to the way a user interacts with physical objects within the user environment. In order to create a perception of an altered user environment, artificial reality systems may use a combination of visual, audio, and tactile effects. Artificial reality may be associated with applications, products, accessories, services, or some combination thereof, that are, e.g., used to create content in an artificial reality and/or used in (e.g., perform activities in) an artificial reality. The artificial reality system that provides the artificial reality content may be implemented on various platforms, including a head-mounted display (HMD) connected to a host computer system, a standalone HMD, a mobile device or computing system, or any other hardware platform capable of providing artificial reality content to one or more viewers.